A Little Bump
by roo17
Summary: Ace and Luffy go on a date and Luffy wants Sara to come along. written be Ivy the Vine


_**A Little Bump**_

"Ace wants to _what?!_" Luffy looked at the ground blushing. Sara was a little shocked to hear what Luffy had said.

"Ace wants to take me out on a date…"

"And you wanted me to go with you?" Luffy nodded, Sara sighed. "Luffy…a date is when two people who love each other very much go out and have fun…Ace and you don't love me like _that_ so I can't go." Luffy looked at Sara with pleading eyes, causing Sara to look away and sigh. "I'm only doing this because you're my little brother, you know…" Luffy smiled and hugged Sara.

"Thanks, Sara! I was so worried you would say no! Now I won't be as nervous on our date!" Sara hugged Luffy back, making her smile.

"I'd never turn away from you, Luffy!" Luffy looked up at Sara.

"Really? Never?" Sara looked at Luffy and smiled.

"Well…if you EVER eat the last pomegranate I might…or if you EVER even touch my bag without my permission…then I would turn away from you…"

"O.o You would?!" Sara laughed and ruffled Luffy's hair.

"Of coarse not! You're my brother! I love you VERY, VERY much!"

"Good! Cause I love my Onee-chan too!" And with that, Luffy skipped away and went looking for Ace, not knowing how much he touched Sara's heart each time he said that. Sara sat back down, thinking about tomorrow night.

'_I can't believe I'm going with Luffy and Ace on their date…what if they…no…NO! Don't think about that yet!'_

Sara shook out the thoughts in her mind and laid down. It was gonna be hard for her to fall asleep…

Sara shot her eyes open and sat up quickly.

"Earthquake!" She yelled only to realize it was Luffy shaking her. "Luffy, don't do that! I thought there was an earthquake…" Luffy smiled and tugged on Sara's arm. "What?"

"Did you forget?" Sara cocked her head to the side, closing her eyes half way "I guess you did…today you're coming with me and Ace on our date!" Sara shot her eyes back open.

"When is your date?!" Sara asked/

"2:00. It's 1:50 right now." Sara jumped off the railing and into the bathroom. She tore off her clothes, put clean ones on, brushed her hair and put it up in her normal bun, brushed her teeth, washed face, had a narcoleptic fit, Luffy woke her up, they headed off the ship and onto the island they docked at yesterday. Sara looked at the time.

'_1:57…we'll never make it at this rate if Luffy's running this slow…'_

Sara turned to say something to Luffy.

"Luffy, we'll never make it in ti-" Sara saw Luffy stretch his arms in front of them and grab onto a sign. He had a big smile on his face, while Sara had a horrified one.

"Gum gum ro-"

"NO!" Sara shouted, but it was to late. Boy, did those two go flying! When they finally crashed into some bushes (later Sara thanked god for them not crashing through a building.), they ran to the market where they were to meet Ace. When they arrived, Ace looked at the time.

"2:02…you were almost on time." He said jokingly.

"We wouldn't be late if SOMEONE had to use their GUM GUM ROCKET to get here."

"Sara." Luffy said, answering who that SOMEONE was. Sara's eye twitched as he held back the urge to whack Luffy on the head. Sara pushed Luffy towards Ace and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Okay, guys! Have fun!" Sara started to walk faster, but Luffy wrapped his arm around hers.

"But Sara…" Sara looked at Luffy then at Ace.

"Okay, Luffy." Sara walked up to Ace, letting Luffy grab onto Ace instead of her. For the rest of the night, the three of them walked around buying little souvenirs and lots of meat. Honestly, Sara didn't expect it to be like that. She didn't expect it to be fun. As the sky began to darken, they walked back to ship, showing each other what they bought. When they reached the ship, Sara went straight for the kitchen. She opened the freezer and grabbed the ice cream. She grabbed a spoon and began to eat the ice cream in big scoops, just like she did when she was little. She stopped eating and thought about Luffy and Ace.

'_Maybe they'd like some…I mean who can say no to ice cream? NO ONE!'_

Sara walked into the men's quarters and checked the hammocks. No Luffy, no Ace. She tried the woman's quarters (out of curiosity) but no Luffy and no Ace. She checked the kitchen, bathroom and watchtower but no Luffy and Ace. There was only one place left: the cannon room. She grabbed a bowl of ice cream and made her way down to the cannon room with her spoon in her mouth. She opened the door and froze. There in the cannon room was her two _naked_ brothers having _'fun'._ Luffy was on the bottom as where Ace was on the top. Sara could of ran out of the room so fast, she could of made a world record of fastest time to enter and exit a room, but her legs wouldn't move. Hell, her eyes wouldn't move! She could have sworn she felt blood drip down her nose. Her mouth hung open, causing the spoon to fall. Ace was about to give Luffy another thrust but when he heard the spoon fall, he stopped and looked at the doorway. Sara was speechless. Her brothers were having sex…in the cannon room…right in front of her…Ace froze when he was Sara and Luffy finally caught his breath. He sat up and looked at Ace then at Sara who had just dropped the bowl of ice cream. Sara didn't know what to do: either faint, run or nothing. Well apparently she was already doing nothing and was on the verge of fainting. Ace stood up, forgetting he wasn't wearing clothes. Sara turned bright red and turned away. Yeah, she definitely had blood dripping down her face. Luffy stood up too, now worried about his sister.

"Sara, are you okay?" Luffy asked. Sara wanted to answer, but instead she turned around and ran out the door and slammed the door behind her. Luffy looked at Ace. "What's with her?" Ace shrugged. Luffy looked at the bowl of ice cream and then at Ace. "Want some ice cream?" When Luffy said that, a naughty thought came up in Ace's head.

"Hey, Luffy."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna learn a new way to eat ice cream?"

_**I had no idea how to write this or how Sara should react! XD sorry if it sucked! Roo17 was supposed to tell me how to write the last few parts but she's not here! R&R! THANKS!**_

_**Ivy the Vine~**_


End file.
